


Parting

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The time for Brienne and Pod to part comes. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

“Congratulations, Ser Podrick Payne.”

Pod gives her a slight smile. “Thank you, my lady. This is where we part?”

“This is where we part,” she agrees. “Before we do, however-” Digging a set of sapphire earrings out from her breeches, she holds them out. “I was never one for wearing them, but they belonged to my mother. Take them, Pod, to remind you of all the good I’ve taught you. And someday, give them to your wife, and if you and she have daughters, one of them.”

“My lady-” Taking them, he bows. “Seven keep you, Lady Brienne.”

 “Goodbye, ser.”


End file.
